Testing of surfaces for low vapor pressure analytes or particulate analytes is preferably carried out by a “hands off” method. Thus, air gathering systems suitable for collecting the analyte from the surface are preferred. To ensure an adequate quantity of analyte for testing, such systems collect large volumes of air in the region of interest. Preferably, the sampling systems focus the collection of air in the region of interest thereby enhancing the collection of analyte.